


for love

by rydellon



Series: fictober 2018 [29]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fictober 2018, Kisses, M/M, day thirty: roommates, mingyu can't sleep without jihoon giving him a kiss, soft, they sleep together, yeah thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: the first time jihoon gave mingyu a kiss before they went to bed was an accident.





	for love

the first time jihoon gave mingyu a kiss before they went to bed was an accident.

 

he was tired as hell and they were walking to their room together, as jihoon was about to spend a night at the studio and mingyu noticed he wasn’t in the room before he fell asleep.

 

mingyu was half carrying him, and jihoon was thankful that their room was on the first floor— it meant mingyu didn’t have to carry him up the stairs, and that jihoon didn’t suffer (re. get hard)  from being in mingyu’s arms— even though mingyu still had to somehow get him into his bed.

 

“hyung, hyung i’m gonna get you dressed for bed,” mingyu said, and jihoon groaned, feeling mingyu pull his clothes off then re-dress him in a large shirt that  _ definitely _ was did not belong to him.

 

jihoon was slumped against mingyu, who stopped moving for half a minute before grabbing jihoon under his knees and on his back, and marching up a set of stairs that was on the wrong side of the room.

 

“hnn?” jihoon made as much noise as he could, trying to convey the question he wanted to ask.

 

“my bed hyung, i’m too tired to bring you to yours.”

 

jihoon hummed in contentment as mingyu placed him down, jihoon snuggling back into mingyu when the younger lay down behind him. 

 

“thank you,” jihoon whispered, and turned around to press a kiss onto mingyu’s cheek. 

 

it took a few seconds to register what he had done, but when he did his eyes snapped open, all of his previous sleepiness flying out the window. 

 

mingyu’s arms wrapped around his waist, and jihoon curled around them, the hands sliding up a bit, grabbing weakly onto his shirt. 

 

it took jihoon longer than he had expected to fall asleep, thinking over the kiss. 

 

what if mingyu was disgusted, what if he hated him, what would he do then?

 

eventually, he fell asleep, curling into mingyu and promising to talk about it in the morning. 

 

(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))♡

 

he didn’t talk about it in the morning. 

 

mingyu woke up before him, so jihoon opened his eyes to see mingyu staring right at him. 

 

“good morning hyung,” he said, and jihoon flushed. 

 

“yeah, hey,” jihoon whispered. 

 

“let’s get up, i can smell jun hyung cooking breakfast. at least i hope it’s jun hyung. i should supervise that,” he said. 

 

“yeah, maybe,” jihoon replied. 

 

mingyu twined his arms further around jihoon’s waist, and jihoon felt him tangle their legs together. 

 

he then realized he was not wearing pants. 

 

“ok, we should probably get up though,” jihoon slipped out of the bed, pulling the shirt he was wearing down, trying to cover his boxers. 

 

_ mingyu _ ’s shirt. 

 

jihoon flushed a bright red, and slipped on pants, almost sprinting out of the room. 

 

if he had looked back, he would have seen the beaten down look on mingyu’s face, and the longing look the rapper gave him when he left the room. 

 

(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))♡

 

jihoon kissed mingyu again before they went to bed. 

 

it might not have been an accident this time, but if you asked him, it totally was an accident. 

 

he had been standing on the inside of their door, mingyu walking into the room at exactly 11:48. jihoon had been standing there for about five minutes, listening and waiting for mingyu to return to their room. 

 

“oh! jihoon hyung! what are you—”

 

jihoon placed a peck onto mingyu’s cheek, then ran up to his bed, pulling the covers right over himself. 

 

“hyungi—”

 

but jihoon was out like a light, all of his anxiety about kissing mingyu having disappeared when he actually did it, and the sudden change in emotions causing him to fall asleep. 

 

mingyu sighed, changing and tucking himself into bed, staring wistfully at the lump of covers that was jihoon. 

 

if only he had the courage to join him. 

 

(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))♡

 

it became a habit, to give mingyu a kiss before they went to bed. 

 

after the first few times mingyu would just wait for him, wait for the kiss he would inevitably get before they went to their separate beds.

 

or in each other’s beds.

 

the kissing had made them closer, and they regularly slept with each other. jihoon tried to rationalize it by saying it was cold in late october, but there was really no excuse for this.

 

jihoon liked sleeping with mingyu, he was warm, cuddly and always made jihoon happy to be falling asleep, even if he was the little spoon.

 

but this night he didn’t get any of that.

 

he could say it was about 1am, but the truth was he didn’t know. he had been in the studio for a good few hours at this point, because he couldn’t get this damn song to  _ sound _ right. it was frustrating him to the point of exhaustion, but for some reason he couldn’t sleep.

 

he really didn’t know the answer, until it came knocking on his door.

 

“come in,” he called, and the door cracked open, mingyu poking his head into the room.

 

“hyung?” he called, and jihoon looked up at him, already fighting a smile at the cutely tired look the younger was sporting.

 

“mingu ah, you should be asleep, what are you doing here?” he stood up, walking over to mingyu, the taller almost collapsing into his arms.

 

“god, come on, we need to get you home,” jihoon cried.

 

“i can’t sleep hyung, you have to give me my kiss first,” mingyu whined, and jihoon tensed up.

 

“wh…what?” jihoon stuttered, and mingyu pushed out of his arms, visibly flustered.

 

“i…uh,” mingyu said, “you know what i’ll just…go…”

 

“mingyu,” jihoon said slowly, “do you need me to give you a kiss so you can go to bed?”   
  
“i mean…i mean it would be nice but hyung i don’t want you to feel like you have to and you don’t have to but seriously hyung if you want to, i mean if you don’t want to you don’t have to but like—”

 

jihoon pressed his lips to mingyu’s.

 

“oh,” mingyu said, loudly.

 

“hey, it’s fine,” jihoon said.

 

mingyu raised a hand up to his lips.

 

“sleep?” he asked.

 

jihoon grabbed his hand.

 

“let’s go.”

 

the two excited jihoon’s studio hand in hand, going back to the dorm to go to bed, once again sharing one, except this time jihoon didn’t make any dumb excuses.

 

this time jihoon was sharing the bed to be with mingyu, squashed up together in an enclosed space.

 

this time jihoon was sharing the bed for love.

**Author's Note:**

> almost done y'all. almost done.


End file.
